


Moment

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's important to go with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

Moments like these are maybe my favorite of all the time you and I spend together. Perhaps it's foolish of me to place such a high priority on these brief interludes, when nothing is happening between us but random bursts of conversation and companionable silences. But emphasizing the more intense moments--whether we're arguing or having deep soulful conversations or making a concerted effort to screw each other into the middle of next week--doesn't feel like the right thing to me. So I go on savoring these more relaxed times together.

You ask me sometimes what I think about when we're together like this, you chatting idly about whatever strikes your far-reaching fancies, me sitting next to you or across from you or whatever, watching you. Sometimes it's about you, and how it came to be that you and I are together despite the obstacles. Sometimes it's about the future, which I see in your eyes, and hope I always will. Sometimes it's about the past, and me being grateful that our demons aren't able to hold us captive. Mostly, though, it's about the present, watching the way you speak with your hands and your eyes, and the way your eyes darken or brighten with each shifting mood. I could sit for hours like this, just memorizing the way you breathe.

Right now, your eyes are glinting in a wonderfully familiar expression as you glance speculatively from your carton of cookie dough ice cream to me. "Wanna bite of my ice cream, Heero?"

I don't have a spoon, but I smirk and acquiesce anyway. There'll be other moments to treasure later, if fate allows. For now, there's a new moment, and a rapidly melting carton of ice cream, and you.


End file.
